Life Is Coming Together
by mrs.hartwig
Summary: Bella and Edward embark on a family will their love last or will 2 sets of twins and one little girl always sick be too much? E&B EM&R E&ESME A&J
1. Chapter 1

Sharp Pains

B.P.O.V.

Alright it's now or never, I thought. I was about to walk down the aisle to my waiting fiance, to my new life.

Our love had blossomed since the summer started. A one night stand that led to more. Then one sweet month ago he got down on one knee and proposed to me it was really sweet and i cried the whole night in his arms.

The music started to play 'Here Comes The Bride.' *sigh* Here goes it's now or never all or nothing i guess. I was starting to get nauteous but decided to go anyways. I was halfway down the aisle when it felt like i was getting stabbed in the gut. I fell to my knees holding my stomache.

Em.P.O.V.

"Ow," Bella moaned, what's wrong with my baby sister they were on theitr way to the hospital Edward was driving and I was holding Bella. Rosalie was calling Carlisle with her baby bump showing a little bit under the georgious dress Bells had picked out for the wedding.

"Babe, dad siaid 'run her into his office he'll be there." Rosalie said biting her lip and covering her stomache.

"Baby what's wrong?" I asked her trying to be quiet and completly failing.

"I'm just thinking what if she's p...pregnant Emmet!" Rosalie whispered some what hysterychally.

"NO." Edward screamed. I looked quizically at him."You weren't supposed to find out like this her and Rose are bothe three months."

"Why didn't you tell us Edward?" Rosalie asked slightly curious.

"She wanted to wait till tonight! so it wouldn't be that big of a surprise or deal compared to the wedding."

"NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL... we are due the same day!" Rosalie said calming herself down.

E.P.O.V.

"I know, I know." I said to were now in dads office he was looking Bella over in a doctors manor.


	2. Chapter 2

Ribs

B.P.O.V.

It was two days since i got put in the hospital and I finally got to go home i was so excited that i didnt have to sleep in those scratchy sheets anymore. It turned out the reason i was in such pain was all the stress had made me sick constantly so i was dehydrated. Then i found out i was having twins again i thought it was only gonna be one but who knew.

"Edward... please let me walk I'm pregnant not disabled like you are acting I am." I said so i was being a bitch so what i was uncomfortable i had to pee and on top of that being babied was just pissing me off to hell and back.

He looked hurt and very reluctant then he hesitantly asked. "Are you sure, you are fine to walk I mean."

I sighed slightly then pulled his face to mine and kissed him. "Yes I am sure I'm completly fine."

*two months later*

I was walking through the house now five months pregnant. I could barley see my feet so I was practically waddling through the house not actually walking. Edward was being very clearly stubborn that I becareful but being five months that was just irritating the ever fucking shit out of me.

~Buzz Buzz Buzz~

The doorbell rang announcing Rose and Alice. I went in the kitchen and heard the door open and close jut in time for the babies to move at the same time. Something felt like it was stabbing my side.

Pain radiated through me so bad I doubled over retching and holding my stomache Rose and Alice were by my side in an instant supporting me. "My babies." I chocked out.

"Sh Bells its almost over." Alice said holding me close. Somewhere in the background I heard Renesmee and Jacob come in then be shoed out while there was talking on the phone.

C.P.O.V.

"Yeah son she's fine the babies cracked a rib." I said looking at a sleeping Bella.

"Yepp, love you too bye Edward." I hung up as I noticed Bella start to stir.

"W...whe...wheres Ed...Edward?" She stuttered and held her side.

"On his way to take you to our house so you can see Renesmee she misses you." I said to Bella.

"Well i wanna see her I miss my daughter and my son." Bella started looking depressed for a minute. "Have you set an appointment fpr he chiari?"

"In two weeks but stay calm she isn't even two yet she will be fine." I promised her. "Are you ready to go Bella?" I askedsetting up a wheel chair for her.

"Do I have to ride in it?" She asked about in tears, god i hated pregnant hormones.

"Yes Bells! It's better for your babies." I replied trying to defuse the depressed look in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Two Weeks

B.P.O.V.

We were getting ready for Edward to go to work.

I had Renesmee, and Jacob situated on the couch taking a nap. They were identical twinswhen they were born. It's funnyhow everything can chang in a couple short months.

"Well hun, I got to go. I'll be home around six." Edward said leaning over to kiss me.

"Ok sweet heart I'll see you soon." I said kissing him back. Edward walked out the door just as Jacob started crying. "Momma," Jacob scream cried from his place on the couch.

"I'm right here baby," Icooed placing him on my lap. "Shh it's ok."

Finally it was their bed time and they were both in bed, Edward and i snuggled close on our bed. He decided to trace patterns on my belly which mad me giggle.

E.P.O.V.

Laying there holding Bella everything felt perfect. Yeah I was only twenty and she was just over nineteen with our third and fourth kids on the way but our first kids were amazing bundles of joy so why wouldn't these two be?

I snuggled closer hearing my angels breathing become even.

"Daddy." My baby girl mumbled opening our door and stumbling to the bed leaving her blanky at the door with her paci attached.

"Yes baby girl." I whispered untangling myself from Bellas still sleeping figure trying not to wake her as i got up and went to out precious little girl.

"My head hurts." Renesmee wailed. She had already got her blanky an paci again and was holding her arms for me to pick her up.

"I'm sorry sweety how about i go tuck you back into bed then read you a story and give you some medicine. She just noded and rubbed her eyes. I then took her back to her room and held her and read her 'The Princess and The Frog.'and let her fall asleep on my chest.

**Sorry for the short chapters I'll try to get some longer ones in here the next chapter will be longer.**

**Disclaimor: I do not own twilight just some of the characters to come.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
